swmerchandisefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:XD1/Star Wars "Samurai" Collectibles Announced For Meisho Movie Realization Line
Star Wars "Samurai" Collectibles Announced For Meisho Movie Realization Line Highly Detailed Figures Incorporate Japanese Samurai Aesthetic; Pre-Orders Open For “Ronin” Boba Fett, “Daisho” Darth Vader, “Teppou Ashigaru” Sandtrooper and “Akazonae” Imperial Guard; “Taisho” Darth Vader And “Ashigaru” Stormtrooper Figures Available Now!! Bluefin, the leading North American distributor of toys, collectibles, and hobby merchandise from Japan, Hong Kong and more, offers Star Wars fans and ardent collectors something unique as it highlights a variety of super-detailed figures from the Meisho Movie Realization Star Wars line by Tamashii Nations. The Meisho Movie Realization Star Wars line pays homage to the Samurai aesthetic and artfully reimagines several Empire characters from the legendary films with feudal-style Japanese armor and weaponry. Each figure is exquisitely crafted by some of Japan's top sculpting talent and constructed with hybrid materials featuring up to 15 points of articulation to create endless posing possibilities. The newest addition to the Meisho Movie Realization Star Wars product line is the “Ronin” Boba Fett, which debuts in December and depicts the intergalactic bounty hunter as a “lordless” Samurai warrior via the sculpting talent of artists Takeyuki Takeya and Junichi Taniguchi. The “Daisho” Darth Vader depicts the Dark Sith Lord as a Samurai General clad in sinister black “Death Star” armor and will debut in January 2016. It will be followed in May 2016 by the imposing Akazonae Royal Guard, outfitted with a Japanese-style katana and pike and resplendent in beautiful crimson-robed armor. Pre-orders for these figures are available now. Fans that want to dive into the Meisho Movie Realization Star Wars line immediately can select from a trio of figures – available now – that includes the “Ashigaru” Stormtrooper, and the Samurai General “Taisho” Darth Vader. Each is clad in a unique set of armor and comes with an array of weapons and other accessories. Available Now! The following Meisho Movie Realization Star Wars products are available now through various retailers: Samurai General “Taisho” Darth Vader :Height: Approx. 7 inches; MSRP: $92.99 :Available Now! :An exquisitely rendered figure of Darth Vader portrayed as a Japan feudal era Samurai General. A unique artistic interpretation master crafted by acclaimed artist Takeya Takayuki, this original stylized figure pays homage to the Japan aesthetic and film influences on Star Wars. Tamashii Nations' Movie Realization brand takes the theme of movies and infuses that concept into high quality figures. And the secret ingredient? All figures have an added pinch of "wa" (Japanese style) that makes for a one and only, unique design – from the tip of his sharp lightsaber-turned-katana to the meticulously sculpted Samurai-esque armor. Look closely at Vader’s helmet and one will notice the Imperial insignia arranged in elaborate “wa” style. Set includes two interchangeable lightsaber parts and 3 sets of interchangeable hands perfect for posing the Samurai-styled Sith Lord as he manipulates the Force. “Ashigaru” Stormtrooper :Height: Approx. 6 3/4 inches; MSRP: $81.99 :Available Now! :In this interpretation, Samurai Vader's foot soldiers of the Empire come clad in far-gone Japanese feudal era attire and armament. The exquisite figure has been master crafted by Japan's top sculpting talent and features hybrid materials used for dynamic posing possibilities Set includes katana and blaster rifle accessories, as well as three sets of interchangeable hand parts. Coming Soon! “Ronin” Boba Fett :Height: Approx. 6 3/4 inches; MSRP: $89.99 :Available December! :Everyone's favorite bounty hunter goes medieval! Boba Fett joins the Meisho Movie realization series in a spectacular feudal Japan aesthetic, appropriately portrayed as a lord-less “Ronin” Samurai via the sculpting talent of artists Takeyuki Takeya and Junichi Taniguchi. In addition to his EE-3 rifle portrayed as an flint-lock style blaster, this deluxe figure set features an extensive array of accessories that includes a characteristic backpack missile that can be removed/attached, and a moveable helmet mounted scope. In addition to a short ninja-style katana and sheath, numerous ninja-style blade accessories that are also included can be subtly attached to shin and forearm area mounting points. Samurai General “Daisho” Darth Vader :Height: Approx. 7 inches; MSRP: $89.99 :Available: January 2016 :The greatly popular Samurai General Darth Vader makes a comeback in an all new Death Star motif. Another stunningly unique artistic interpretation master crafted by acclaimed artist Takeya Takayuki, Darth Vader - Death Star Armor - has a revamped armor design. Most notable is the fearsome Death Star-style crest on the helmet and highly detailed chest plate pattern. Set includes interchangeable hands, gun (large, small), and katana sword (light saber and regular). “Teppou Ashigaru” Sandtrooper :Height: Approx. 6 3/4 inches; MSRP: $89.99 :Available: March 2016 :The third figure to join this unique series is the artillery packed Teppo Ashigaru Sandtrooper! The Sandtrooper version comes with two gun powder type rifles and a Japanese katana sword ready for battle. A special backpack is designed with meticulous detail and finished with a rusty patina look. Flexible material makes posing the Sandtrooper holding a firearm a breeze. The set includes three sets of interchangeable hands, blaster rifles (small and large), a Japanese katana set, and backpack. “Akazonae” Royal Guard :Height: Approx. 6 3/4 inches; MSRP: $89.99 :Available: May 2016 :The imposing crimson-robed Akazonae Royal Guards are next to join the Samurai General’s side in this high-quality Japanese feudal take on the Star Wars legacy. The Akazonae Royal Guard comes wielding not only the iconic force pike-esque staff, but a traditional Japanese-style katana as well. The front robe pieces are removable, giving the option of displaying the Guard in a samurai armor fashion. For further nuanced posing, the Akazonae Royal Guard set also includes interchangeable hands. The unique use of “wa,” Japanese style also makes for a one of a kind sculpt design that fans cannot find anywhere else. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts